


Kisses and Pick Up Lines

by lildreamysoul



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, again not sure how to tag for this HEH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildreamysoul/pseuds/lildreamysoul
Summary: Sans.At this point in time, all I could think, feel, and breathe was Sans.This was a prompt I got from Tumblr! <3This is completely self-indulgent, but I decided to share it here!!





	Kisses and Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I did another prompt meme on Tumblr, and this is one of them I got asked to do!!  
> titans-on-motorcycles asked me to do this prompt: "1. breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths"  
> Aaaaaand of course I'm gonna indulge myself in my self ship with Sans, known as "sash".  
> The original can be found found on my tumblr (lildreamysoul.tumblr.com)  
> Again, please note that this is a self-insert/self-ship fic. It is incredibly self indulgent. If you have an issue with that, I recommend you do not continue reading.  
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!! <3

_Sans._

At this point in time, all I could think, feel, and breathe was _Sans._

His bony hands are gripping into the curves of my hips, trying to keep me as close as he possibly could. My hands are both of his cheekbones, pulling his face into mine as we kiss passionately.

The moonlight was shining through the window of our shared bedroom, illuminating the both of us in its comfortable light. I’m sure if I opened my eyes, it would look like Sans’ bones are glowing bright white. But I won’t open my eyes. Not when it could ruin the connection I currently had going with my beloved skeleton lover.

I had to concentrate on him, only him. Right now, in this moment, it’s about him. About us. About our love. Despite everything we’ve gone through, we still find ourselves with each other, happy and still in love.

He’s my everything. He’s my love, my best friend, my support, my soulmate… He knows everything about me, knows what makes me tick, what makes me nervous, what makes me happy, what makes me melt. He just… knows me. And I hope he feels the same about me.

That’s a silly question, honestly. Because it’s obvious he does by the way he holds me right now and desperately doesn’t want to let go. I know he loves me just as much as I love him.

I love him. Even though I tell him every day, every night, basically whenever I think of him, I have to tell him again right now.

I reluctantly pull away from our heated embrace, a thin string of saliva and magic connecting our tongues as we part. I lightly wipe it away before looking into his eyes with all the love and admiration in the world.

“Sans, I love you.”

He didn’t look surprised that I pulled away to say that. He smiled at me warmly, and his eye lights suddenly turned into hearts. I could feel my heart skip a beat.

“i love you too, ash.”

And suddenly I’m being pulled back into him for another mind-blowing kiss. He pulls away slightly for a second moments later, whispering against my lips.

“are you a flower? because i love your tu _lips_.”

I can’t help but giggle, and murmur quietly back into his smile.

“If I’m a flower, then you must be a bee. How about you suck the sweetness right outta me?”

“you don’t have to tell me twice, _sugar._ ”

He pulls me forward for one more kiss, fully wrapping his arms around my waist. I follow suit, and place my arms on his shoulders and around the back of his neck. One my hands holds onto the back of his skull, keeping him close. Our souls sing a joyful duet together, beyond happy that they’re so close to one another.

Once again, he pulls back, whispering against my lips and looking deeply into my eyes.

“gosh, you’re so beautiful i forgot my pick up line.”

I laugh lightly against him, and give him a quick smooch. I whisper against his teeth that familiar phrase once more.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always: thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Find me on here: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com  
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
